


In The Light of The Moon

by Oonomie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Caught, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Lambert isn't homophobic in this but a relationship between two men confuses him a little, Lambert sees them a bit aways but doesn't say anything about it, M/M, Mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oonomie/pseuds/Oonomie
Summary: Set during The Witcher 3, Geralt returns to Kaer Morhen, shares a tender moment with Eskel that Lambert happens to witness.





	In The Light of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Who would have thought I could write something other than smut? anywho, it's a day of firsts. Enjoy this fluff piece I wrote coz I'm heart broken at the lack of Eskel based fanfics out there.
> 
> I also had an idea for a Lambert/Eskel/Geralt smut fic, but who knows if I'll ever get around to writing that.
> 
> Anyways, check out my tumblr: https://oonomie.tumblr.com/  
> I also art there.

Lambert was no idiot, he saw the way Eskel and Geralt looked at each other, but he always chalked it up to being derived from a bond of growing together and being subjected to the horrors of the trails hand in hand.

He suspected them to have fooled around once or twice in their youth, not an uncommon occurrence amongst men who had the company of only each other. Yet what he saw from the second floor window of Kaer Morhen unveiled the deeper connection the two had.

They stood by the steps that led to the gatehouse, illuminated only by the light of the moon. Eskel's hand resting on the small of Geralt's back, the other cradling his neck, fingers tracing the short hairs of his undercut. Geralt caressed Eskel's face with both hands, his left thumb tenderly running along the scars that constantly reminded each other of their mortality.

Their bodies pressed together, if Lambert were a fool, he'd assume it was the result of sexual desire. But their embrace was nothing but gentle and warm, being close for the sake of being close. The press of their lips wasn't rushed or passionate either. It was soft, sweet and spoke of a care that Lambert had a hard time admitting was anything more than that.

They broke apart every so often, sometimes to whisper things Lambert could not hear, other times to press their foreheads together and just gaze upon one another with the corners of their months curling ever so slightly.

Lambert had no right judging the two below his window, but their relationship somewhat left him with questions he couldn't wrap his head around the answers of. If Geralt needed a warm body to accompany him in the night, he knew Yennefer would be more than willing to indulge him. Lambert knew that Eskel wouldn't have much luck if he attempted that himself.

Was is pity? Geralt giving Eskel what the man was lacking? Can't be, Lambert knew Geralt wouldn't be the kind to do something like that. He also knew that the relationship between two men wasn't entirely unheard of, simply just frowned upon.

He saw the two below him break apart slowly and walk back inside the walls of Kare Morhen, shoulder to shoulder.

Lambert retreated from the window, the embarrassment of having caught them in such a moment finally hitting him. He started to wonder how long that had been going on for. The way they held one another looked so natural for them, nothing foreign amongst their touch.

Other questions swirled into his head, some of which had caused his face to heat up. He made up his mind to drown his thoughts down with some ale. 

He made his way down the stares in search for something to ease his mind. Sitting at the table was none other than Eskel and Geralt, across from one another with a tankard in hand.

Eskel spotted Lambert first, giving him a smile and raising his drink. "Ah, Lambert. Join us why don't you?"

"Sure, " Lambert replied casually, taking a seat next to Geralt, the mood in the room as it always was when they drank together.

Everything is as it always was.


End file.
